


We're Still Here, Together

by cootpancake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Emotions, M/M, Reunions, Robotics, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: (V3 SPOILERS)Shuichi had been waiting for this day ever since him, Himiko and Maki had escaped from the Danganronpa world. His own fears burned in him, what if Kiibo was different? What if his memories weren't the same? What if him being rebuilt caused him to function different?But there are no worries, since Kiibo assures Shuichi, that he could never forget.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	We're Still Here, Together

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter I post fanfic updates and whatnot there](https://twitter.com/cootpancake)
> 
> hello saiibo nation i have sustenance

The seat was cold, the room sterile and empty, save for the few people that passed through the room every other minute. Shuichi sat with his hands shoved in his lap, occasionally passing glances to the people walking through the room, his body shaking in fear.

“Stop shaking, everything will be alright. We’re here for good things, so… don’t cry either, I’m not good with crying.” Maki laid her hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, her cold voice trying to warm, the detective looked to beside him, small pearls of tears sitting in the corners of his eyes.

“What if he isn’t the same? Maki… what if something happens to him going into his new body? What if he resets and doesn’t remember us?” Shuichi’s face fell to his lap, his mind not wanting to fathom his once lover not remembering him.

“Nothing will go wrong, you need to trust the professionals, they know we’re nervous and wouldn’t put him in any danger.” Maki rubbed soothing circles into Shuichi’s arm, hearing him breathe deeply, trying to calm himself.

“Yeah! They wouldn’t do this if they knew they couldn’t do it! So they will do their best!” Himiko shook on Shuichi’s other arm from her seat, her smile wide and toothy, as if she was trying to hide her own fear.

“I just… I just want to hold Kiibo again…” Shuichi’s head hung in his lap, his hands quivering in fear as he thought back on the loving memories that he had with Kiibo, their first time holding hands, their first kiss, all the time they had spent together back at the academy, just the two of them.

A large glass door swung open, a woman in a white coat and gloves stepped into the room, clipboard secured firmly in her arm.

“I’m sure you’re aware why you’re all here today?”

None had the courage to answer, anxiety shook through them, but hopefulness rattled their heads. The woman scribbled something down her sheet before flipping through a few pages.

“Alright then… on a different note, we have been running tests for the past week and everything has come up positive, sensors are working, microphones and cameras are working and the memory drive is still in perfect condition. Today will be the first day we properly try to boot up the machine with the motherboard inside it, otherwise we have been using our own prototype AI for tests in case of any issues to prevent damage to important data, so if you could follow me please.”

Turning around and holding the door open, the three teens got up out of their seats in the waiting room and followed the woman down the hall. There were people in goggles and coats walking through the busy hall, turning into a small lab full of cables and parts.

“Apologies for the mess, my team was up late last night finishing off some guard plates. Before we begin I wanted to remind you that this is the first time we have run the machine with the appropriate motherboard and are unsure how it will react to it’s new environment. The glass pod will display the vitals of the machine before we have our first proper test run.” The woman pointed to a frosted glass tube, shadowed silhouette standing behind it, numbers flashed along the screen and incomprehensible computer jargon.

“Initiate the start-up sequence, all vitals are in check.”

A button was pushed and fans and vibrations whirred to life, Shuichi stood with baited breath. What could go wrong other than everything? His memories don’t work right or his body rejects the motherboard and he’s still just an empty shell?

The doorway of the glass case slid open, a few noises rang out in the nigh silent room.

Looking down at his hands, twitching his fingers back and forth, feeling the sensation of movement course through his body. He felt full and warm, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Feeling whole and not akin to a ghost, lost in emptiness. Blinking a few times to refocus his eyes, he looked up.

“Where… am I? Am I… alive?” Kiibo stepped out of the pod, his eyes realigning to the light change. His body kickstarting itself now that he was awake.

Standing on shaking legs, Shuichi could feel himself quiver. He had waited in loneliness for so long, bed empty and cold, no creases on the other side of the sheet, waiting and wishing for the warm metal weight to fill the space once more. One of the scientists scribbled a few things down on a sheet, close eyes watching the robot’s every move.

“Kiibo! You’re okay!” Himiko ran up to the pod, pulling Kiibo by the arm fully out the glass, stretching up onto her toes to get her hug as high as possible.

“Of course I am okay, I had full faith that the people rebuilding me would quickly and correctly replicate my old body.” Kiibo pat Himiko’s back, embracing the bouncing girl in his arms.

“I think what she means is that you’re finally back, we had faith you would come back to us, we were just on edge because we had no idea when. It’s great for you to be back Kiibo.” Maki walked up to the robot, not wanting to go in for a hug and instead patting him on the shoulder.

“Also, somebody has been waiting a while for you to come back…” Himiko stood down on the heels of her feet, gesturing over to where Shuichi stood on the other side of the room, legs shaking and tears welling in his eyes.

Letting go of the magician, Kiibo walked over to where Shuichi stood frozen in place, he couldn’t will his body to take any steps. Raising his head to look at the robot, keeping all words in his throat, knowing if he spoke the held tears would burst out onto his cheeks. Kiibo reached for Shuichi’s hand, bringing it up to his face to plant a soft kiss on the detective’s skin, his cheeks lighting up red.

“I missed you the most Shuichi, it was lonely being a computer, I felt like a ghost, I couldn’t touch or hold, but now I’m here, and you’re here.” Kiibo held Shuichi’s hand in his own, their eyes met and in an onslaught of sudden emotion, Shuichi’s tears burst out onto his cheeks, his face breaking out into a crooked smile.

“K-Kiibo… it was- it was so lonely without you…” Shuichi crumbled forward, resting his chin on top of Kiibo’s head, weaving his arms around the robot’s waist.

“Shuichi, save your tears for things that are sad, because now I have a body, and that isn’t sad. We can both be together, I’m not going anywhere, and I work completely fine. While my body may be new, the feelings I carry for you are the same ones I had before I was destroyed.” Kiibo tucked his head under Shuichi’s chin, his own arms finding their way around his boyfriend.

“Kiibo, these aren’t sad tears. Sometimes we cry because of how much joy something can bring us, and you’re here, and I’m here, we’re here together, I think that’s something important enough to cry about.” Shuichi leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Kiibo’s forehead, a few stray tears still finding a way down his cheeks.

“I’ll remember that for next time. That these tears are happy, tears made from love.”

“Mhm, tears made from love.”

**Author's Note:**

> mwah love yall


End file.
